El carcelero
by Albian
Summary: ¿Quien sino los elfos oscuros podrían haber creado ese lugar tan magnífico? Mi primer fanfic en esta página


El Sol iluminaba majestuoso el mar de las brujas, encajonado entre montañas. Una gaviota de Naggaroth contemplaba el paisaje a sus pies, kilómetros más abajo. Allí, entre las oscuras algunas de aquel mar tan separado del resto, se erguía un islote de un color tan oscuro como la noche. En picado, descendió hacia las oscuras aguas para procurarse su alimento. Un pez escuálido atrajo su mirada; aquello sería un buen sustento. Se acercó cada vez más, ya casi lo cogía, ya lo iba a agarrar... hasta que un certero virote de ballesta le atravesó los dos ojos. Antes de caer al agua ya estaba muerta.

En el "islote" cierta persona con una ballesta en sus manos sonreía con satisfacción. En lo alto de la oscura torre, se dijo a sí mismo:

-Sigo en buena forma-

Su aspecto era muy intimidante: Era un druchii de largo pelo negro-rojizo, piel pálida, figura excepcionalmente robusta y una cara hermosa, enmarcada por unos ojos de iris tan oscuro que parecían totalmente negros y brillaban con un aire psicópata. Vestía pantalones marrones, botas negras, una especie de gabardina sin mangas ni botones de color rojo oscuro y tenía enfundada una espada en el lado derecho de su cintura. Las rodillas, las botas, los hombros, los guantes, los codos y el cuello los tenía protegidos con partes metálicas guarnecidas con púas afiladas.

Púas que estaban cubiertas de sangre fresca que todavía goteaba.

Otro druchii vestido con uniforme de soldado salió por la trampilla que daba acceso a la torre en la que estaba. Parecía que había subido corriendo, a juzgar por su jadeo. El de la ballesta le miró con su expresión de asesino y apuntándole con un nuevo virote en la ballesta.

-¿Qué haces interrumpiendo mi ejercicio matutino, indeseable? Más te vale decir algo que valga la pena ¡AHORA!-

-¡Viene! ¡Esta vez viene el propio Malekith!-

-¿En serio?- dijo con desdén. Entonces sonrió y añadió –Por fin reconocerá este gran logro de la civilización- Pausa -¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Hay mucho que hacer!-

-Lo prepararemos todo, señor- Dijo con un gesto marcial antes de irse.

Al poco, su superior bajó por ese mismo camino a prepararse. Recorrió una serie de pasillos hasta que recordó un detalle. Se miró un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos con cierto melindre y pensó:

-Mmmm, necesito algo más de tinte-

Torció su camino y a partir de cierto punto se empezaron a oír voces, cada vez más numerosas y a mayor volumen. Eran voces desesperadas, que penetraban en la cabeza de alguien como si fuera el cuchillo de un asesino. Ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado de suplicar clemencia, ahora solo pedían lo único que un elfo oscuro les daría: Muerte. Oír esas voces era lo que le reconfortaba cada día y, en su fuero interno, la razón por la que había decidido crear ese lugar.

Tras doblar una esquina, se topo con lo más apestoso que podía encontrarse en aquel lugar: Un guardia de tamaño mastodóntico, gran musculatura y vestido con un pantalón raído y una capucha de tela negra que le envolvía la cabeza, excepto dos agujeros para sus ojos. El ser con la figura de Troll se dirigió a él, apoyándose en la enorme maza que llevaba como arma.

-Encantado, gran carcelero Makro ¿Qué necesita hoy?- Dijo con voz grave y ronca.

-Vengo a por tinte. Déjame pasar- Ordenó autoritariamente.

-Enseguida- Entonces empujó la pesadísima puerta que tenía detrás.

El llamado Makro traspuso el umbral y se giró hacia el gigantón –Malekith viene, así que más vale que todo esté en orden-

Por un momento, el guardia tembló, pero luego se repuso -Lo estará, no habrá problema-

-Más te vale, humano apestoso- Le amenazó Makro

Al pasar la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con la visión que alegra a cualquier elfo oscuro que se precie: Una enorme sala, tan grande como para albergar una pequeña aldea, llena de aparatos de tortura. Y por supuesto, todos con su correspondiente ocupante. Caminó entre los diversos aparatos, tomándose su tiempo para ver como sufrían sus ocupantes.

En un lado, un traidor elfo Asur era sumergido en un pozo de agua, con una polea atada a sus piernas. En otro, un corpulento humano norse era retorcido como una toalla en una especie de potro. Más adelante, un antiguo samurái de Nipón estaba soportando como le metían varillas ardiendo en las articulaciones de su mano. Y a unos metros, un enano de complexión y vello iguales a un sucio jabalí pataleaba entre las risas de los elfos mientras dos humanos iguales al de la entrada le sumergían las piernas en metal fundido.

-¿No os gusta jugar con el metal? ¡Pues disfruta, anda!- Se burlaba un druchii que vigilaba el proceso.

Makro miró esta última tortura. Definitivamente, esos humanos mutados habían resultado ser unos buenos trabajadores. Recordó cuando había tenido aquella buenísima idea tras el penúltimo intento de fuga, haría como 50 años atrás. Había hecho que todos los humanos con cierta fuerza física se enfrentaran en una multitudinaria pelea de supervivencia, quedando medio vivos un centenar. Desde entonces, repetía la pelea cada cierto tiempo para mantener el número de esos brutos.

Fue muy sencillo convencerles de que vivirían mejor como trabajadores que como prisioneros en las celdas, así que no se opusieron. No lo hicieron ni cuando les injertaron piedra bruja en la cabeza, haciéndoles crecer enormemente en tamaño; ni tampoco cuando tuvieron que sofocar ellos solos un intento de rebelión, matando a gran cantidad de sus semejantes; y no se oponían ahora a participar en las sesiones de tortura.

Llegó hasta lo que necesitaba. Un elfo encadenado a una enorme reja de metal, con diversos engranajes enganchados a sus brazos y piernas. Qué glorioso era su puesto en ese lugar, pensó Makro, pues el elfo rubio que estaba encadenado había sido un gran capitán que había dado batalla incluso a ese cabeza de pulpo de Lokhir Fellhearth. Ahora estaba a su merced, indefenso como los animalitos que le gustaba desmembrar cuando era niño.

Como que de hecho, iba ha hacerle algo parecido a lo que hizo con estos...

-Encantado, gran carcelero- dijo el elfo oscuro que se encargaba del desgraciado.

-Necesito tinte para el pelo. Viene una visita importante-

-Estoy enterado. Será rápido-

Colocó la reja en horizontal a un metro del suelo, con ayuda de una palanca y colocó justo debajo de la pierna derecha del rubio un cuenco de metal. Entonces accionó una manivela y los engranajes empezaron a moverse. Más en específico, los de la pierna que estaba encima del cuenco. Poco a poco, ésta se iba retorciendo.

El Asur apretaba la mandíbula en un intento de reprimir un grito, pero la tortura era lenta y dolorosa (A pesar de la promesa de que sería rápida). Primero, la pierna se puso recta, luego se empezó a doblar por la rodilla hacia delante, oyéndose algunos crujidos. Hasta que, con un último chasquido, la pierna se partió completamente, manando un chorro de sangre, que llenó el cuenco en medio minuto.

-Suficiente, déjala como estaba- Ordenó al torturador, quien movió los engranajes hasta que la pierna quedó otra vez recta.

El carcelero se acercó entonces, apoyó su mano enguantada en la articulación partida y murmuró unas palabras. A medida que iba recitando el conjuro, la pierna iba uniéndose poco a poco, como si el proceso retrocediera hacia atrás. Hasta que, al final, quedó de nuevo intacta. Makro sonrió y recogió el cuenco, pasando su contenido a una botella que tenía en su cinto.

-¿Quién dijo que la magia de la vida era inútil?- Se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir, cuando se dio le dijo al otro elfo –Que no pare la cosa, pero no le rompas nada- Los alaridos del rubio volvieron a inundar la sala.

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!!-

-Me gusta ser un bastardo- Murmuró para sí mismo.

Una vez en su habitación, mezcló la sangre del prisionero con un extraño polvo que impediría que se coagulara y cuando ya estuvo lista, se la echó por su pelo, que adquirió un bello color escarlata. Luego se vistió con una armadura que seguía el mismo estilo que las protecciones metálicas de su traje, con el detalle de que no tenía casco. Una vez preparado, se dedicó a mirar sus pertenencias.

Todo el dormitorio estaba decorado con una gran colección de armas, todas, antiguas propiedades de los prisioneros de ese lugar. Esa era otra ventaja de su puesto: No necesitaba salir para conocer mundo, pues todo el mundo terminaba en su antigua arca negra, el Palacio del divino dolor.

Por allí veía una katana que perteneció al samurái de la sala de torturas. En otro lado, un arco asur junto a un carcaj con flechas; todo de color blanco. En otro rincón había una ristra de hachas de distintos diseños, formas y tamaños. Un poco más a la izquierda, ballestas imperiales y si buscaba un poco, había hasta un cetro mágico, aunque para su mala suerte estaba roto. E incluso había una cerbatana y varias macanas de los hombres-reptil de Lustria.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad, pensando en la inminente venida del rey Brujo. Bajó hasta los barracones de guardia y en unos minutos ya había una gran comitiva esperando a Malekith y su séquito. Makro, quien estaba al frente, fue el primero en ver en el horizonte al ominoso dragón negro y a las figuras que le rodeaban.

El dragón descendió haciendo retumbar el suelo de granito, seguido de una serie de criaturas aladas, entre las que destacaba el Pegaso negro de Morathi. Al instante, varios guardias se apresuraron a encargarse de las monturas mientras sus dueños (Todos mujeres excepto el propio re) descendían ágilmente y caminaban hacia el líder del arca negra, a quien, por cierto, se le veía encantado. El rey brujo le habló:

-Makronthir Goldendark, eres tú- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Exacto, gran rey- Hizo una reverencia –Aunque mis subordinados suelen llamarme Makro, para abreviar. Y porque se lo ordeno-

-Pero a nosotros ni nos das órdenes ni somos tus subordinados- Le espetó la gran bruja, que se veía radiante, a pesar de su aura maligna.

-No era esa mi intención- Dijo Makronthir aparentando calma. –_Debí ahorrarme ese comentario_-

Malekith le echó un vistazo al grupo de guardianes que la habían recibido, hasta que, con gesto asqueado, se fijó en dos de los encapuchados que iban al frente

-¿Qué son estos?-

-Son algunos de mis mejores guardias, gran rey- Le contestó Makro.

-Cuando se decidió fundar este sitio, no esperaba que habría humanos fuera de las celdas-

-No están mejor en su condición actual. Son solo unos pobres idiotas que cumplen su labor a cambio de que no se les torture- Dijo con desdén –Además, son tan leales como cualquiera-

-Eso lo comprobaré ahora mismo-

Al otro elfo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si por casualidad uno de esos gigantones se le ocurría algún estúpido acto de valor lo más probable es que él acabara en su propia sala de torturas junto a esos humanos despreciables. Malekith se acercó a uno de los humanos, le miró a los ojos portando a la Destructora al hombro. Entonces, en un rápido mandoble le cercenó la cabeza.

Había dado un golpe más lento adrede, para ver si reaccionaba y por suerte para su amo, tanto él como el resto se habían quedado quietos. Suspiró aliviado. El miedo era un gran aliado.

-Bien, bien- Parecía decepcionado. –Se te permite tenerlos-

-¿Ha visto? Eso demuestra que este sitio es una gran muestra de civilización- Dijo orgulloso el "amo" del fallecido humano.

-Hasta ahora he escuchado poco de este sitio ¿Cuál es exactamente su cometido?-

La pregunta de Morathi era tan obvia que le pareció que menospreciaba su querido Palacio del divino dolor, pero optó por responderle francamente. Esa mujer solía rebajar la importancia de casi todo lo que no concernía a su consentido hijo.

-Me extraña, cuando hace 214 años exactamente que yo mismo le expliqué el proyecto- Carraspeó –Este lugar se creó con tres objetivos. Primero: Torturar a los que se atrevan a conspirar contra el gran Rey brujo, extendiendo su autoridad. Segundo: Mantener encerrados a grandes líderes enemigos para que confesaran todo respecto a sus tierras. Tercero: Centro de diversión y entrenamiento- Esto último lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sería algo poco importante, ex-almirante Goldendark- Dijo la sacerdotisa de Khaine.

Tras una incómoda caminata y una visita a las salas de tortura, el grupo llegó hasta un enorme espacio abierto. Habían llegado a lo que parecían las gradas de un coliseo. Varios guardias y todos los miembros del séquito estaban ocupando los asientos. Por supuesto, había una tribuna principal para el Rey brujo y su madre, donde se sentaron junto al carcelero.

-Ahora, les ofreceré un pequeño espectáculo. Dos veces al mes, todos los que lo pueden pagar visitan este sitio para pasar un buen rato-

-Espero que valga la pena- Dijo Malekith con tono de circunstancias.

Salieron a la arena un numeroso grupo de prisioneros conducidos por guardias., quienes les obligaron a ir al centro. Entonces, por otra puerta entró una enorme hidra, azuzada por cuatro corpulentos guardias humanos. Makro se puso de pie, extendió los brazos y gritó al público:

-¡Que empiece la matanza!-

Al ver la comida que representaban los indefensos prisioneros, el monstruo se lanzó directo a por ellos. Se notaba que tenía hambre, pues cada cabeza capturó ad os esclavos de una solo sentada. Aquello arrancó un grito de júbilo a la multitud, al mismo tiempo que el resto de prisioneros huían. Un pequeño grupo quiso hacerle frente intentando subirse a sus cabezas y a su lomo, pero no contaban con que la bestia fuera tan veloz. De un mordisco, le arrancó la cabeza a no de ellos con tanta violencia que salió despedida a la tribuna principal.

Entonces, el ex-almirante hizo una soberbia demostración de destreza al desenvainar su espada golpear la cabeza y mandarla de vuelta justo a una de las fauces de la hidra, que la atrapó como un perro atraparía una pelota. El resto de las víctimas de su ira murieron de manera patética, suplicando piedad a los druchii. Cuando ya no quedó ninguno y el hambre del monstruo estuvo saciada, los mismos guardias que la habían traído se la llevaron usando otro cadáver como carnaza.

-¿Qué tal?-

-Excelente- Respondió Malekith con tono malicioso y juntando las yemas de sus enguantadas manos.

-Vale la pena- Dijo Morathi con tono conformista.

-Y ahora, espectáculo especial- Dicho y hecho, él mismo saltó a la arena. -¡Sacadlo!- Ordenó dirigiéndose a una de las puertas.

Tras ésta apareció un elfo Asur armado con una lanza y con signos de que había vivido momentos mucho mejores. Makronthir se sorprendió, pues era el mismo del que había sacado su "tinte" hacía apenas unas horas. Y este también le reconoció

-¡Tú! Me las vas a pagar-

Tras decirlo, cargó contra el elfo oscuro, quien se hizo a un lado. Era evidente que antes de ser capturado tuvo un alto rango y de hecho combatía mejor de lo que le gustaría. Pero el tiempo que pasó entre rejas le había hecho mella, jadeaba a cada movimiento. Sería un combate a favor del carcelero.

El asur ahora intentaba darle varios tajos con su lanza a una sorprendente velocidad, uno de los cuales estuvo a punto de rozarle un ojo. En ese momento, Makro desenvainó su espada y se preparó a darle batalla. Las hojas de sus armas chocaron saltando chispas. Por nos minutos, el duelo fue un tira y afloja, hasta que en un momento dado chocaron sus armas. Parecía que iba a ganar el elfo rubio... hasta que su contrincante recurrió a una táctica sucia: Le pateó la entrepierna, la cual comenzó a sangrar debido a las púas de al armadura.

Entonces aprovechó y de un tajo le golpeó la rodilla derecha, que él mismo le había curado antes. Ahora estaba cojeando, apoyándose en la lanza. El otro le miró con sorna como diciendo "_¿Es que tan pronto te vas a morir?_". Con ese último pensamiento, el asur y Makro se lanzaron en un último ataque, chocando sus armas. Entonces, la espada de este último rompió en pedazos la hoja de la lanza, cortando en canal el asta, la mano, e brazo y el hombro de su rival, quien chilló de dolor.

-Jaque mate, asur- Dijo cogiéndole del cuello -¿Un último deseo?-

-Una muerte más digna- Dijo con furia

-No te lo iba a conceder de todas maneras-

Eso fue lo último que oyó el elfo de Ulthuan antes de que le dejara tirado en el suelo, a merced de las aves carroñeras que empezaban a juntarse en torno a la arena, llena de sangre y restos de cadáveres.

Más tarde, el Rey brujo y los demás miembros de su comitiva se disponían a irse, montando en sus respectivas bestias. Morathi llevaba una garrafa llena del preciado tinte sangriento, el cual parecía haberle gustado muchísimo. Makronthir se acercó al enrome dragón negro para hablar un momento con su jinete.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?-

-Magnífico. Sin duda una muestra de civilización, además de ser entretenida esta visita. No he visto sitio que funcione de manera más eficaz. Algún día lo podrás comprobar en persona-

Dicho esto último, su dragón extendió las alas y voló rumbo al Este. La cara que puso Makronthir Goldendark, carcelero del arca negra Palacio del divino dolor, no tuvo precio.


End file.
